


Birth Stories

by notjustmom



Series: A Bond Of A Different Sense [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birth stories, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: I had thought I wouldn't write Myc and Donovan's birth stories, but, of course, the characters are demanding otherwise...





	1. Mycroft Part 1

"You know, this isn't a competition. I had to go without drugs because of the blizzard - damn, no, it's fine, really, I didn't need that hand."

"Sorry, thank you for being here. I just want to hold on until Gregory can make it."

"Try to rest, you have a bit of time, close your eyes, Myc, think of your little boys waiting to meet you. I know they are a bit early, but the doctors have told us they are just fine, they are healthy, Myc, try to rest, don't worry, John is going to find Greg and get him here in time. I promise."

"How do you know, how can you be sure?" 

Sherlock wiped his brother's face gently and smiled at him. "I know Greg, and I know John. Now, if you want some drugs to lessen the pain, you have time still -"

"I want to be aware of everything, Sherlock, you know -"

"Yes, I know you hate feeling like you have no control over things," Sherlock saw a look cross his brother's face and knew another contraction was on its way. "Breathe, yell, curse, whatever helps, the nurses have heard everything before, and I'm going to shut up now."

"You won't leave?" 

"Of course not, okay, here comes another one, I'm right here, Myc, I have you -"

"Ohmygodddddddd!" Mycroft held tightly onto Sherlock's shoulders and whimpered as the contraction slowly eased off.

"Breathe, Myc, I'm going to help you back into the pillows, rest."

 

Sherlock sighed as he heard his mobile go off. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

How far apart are the contractions? - J

About every three to five minutes, but not much movement, I think the boys are waiting for Greg, Myc needs him, John. - S

I know, traffic is a bear today, we're about ten minutes away. I love you - J

I love you, too, have to go, just get here as fast as you can. - S

 

Greg kept his eyes on the road, trying to keep calm. "How is he?"

"He's fine, the boys are waiting for you, I think it's a perfectly acceptable time to use the siren, don't you think?"

Greg grinned for the first time in twenty minutes, and put on the siren and the lights, even though it was midday.

 

Sally and Harry were out in the family room, in case they were needed. Sally had reached the point when it was hard to get comfortable in any position, so she was up and pacing, wondering how Sherlock was dealing with Mycroft as he got closer to delivering the twins. 

"He'll be fine." Harry said, for the tenth time in as many minutes.

"Which one? Myc or Sherlock?"

"Hmmm?"

"Harry!"

Harry looked up and saw Donovan's face, and knew he was in trouble. He stood up and took both of her hands in his. "Donovan. Love. Greg will be here soon, Sherlock and Myc have been getting along better the last few months, Myc asked for Sherlock to be with him, and Sherlock learned from the best."

"The best?" Donovan glared at him, but his scent was calming her.

"You were there for Sherlock, and he is able to be there for Myc, because of what you did for him. You know I'm right, love."

Sherlock opened the door then and walked out, closing the door quietly behind him. "He's resting for now." He looked at Donovan and shook his head. "What you did for me - I truly don't know how you did it - we weren't even friends, and yet you stayed by my side, I mean, I know there was a blizzard, but you helped me in ways I'm still learning about, Donovan, I -" Donovan moved to take him into her arms as much as she could. Sherlock rested against her shoulder for a moment until he felt Izzy kick him.

"Hey there, Izzy, soon, your time is coming, sweet." Sherlock and Donovan looked down together as Izzy gave her mom one more nudge with her knee.

"SHER-loccccck!!!!!" Mycroft yelled from the other room.

"Come with me, Donovan? Please."

Donovan looked over at Harry who nodded at her and blew her a kiss. Sherlock grabbed Donovan's hand, and together they returned to Mycroft's side.


	2. Chapter 2

"Breathe."

"I am breathing."

"No, you're hyperventilating. I am a doctor, I know the difference."

"This traffic is insane." Greg growled, then looked at John and drew in a deep breath and blew it out again, slowly. "Sorry, I'm just - I just need to be with him, it physically hurts not to be at his side right now."

"I know, Greg, he's in good hands, Sherlock and Donovan are with him. But, I do know how much he needs you. You'll make it in time, why do you think you're driving instead of me? And it also gives you something else to think about -"

"You mean how much I positively loathe London traffic?"

"Exactly. Two more minutes, just breathe and drive."

"Right. Breathe. And drive."

 

"You're doing great, Myc." Donovan smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "I know you're tired, but Greg will be here soon. John just texted, they are parking the car, and he'll be here, just like I said he would be."

"I must look awful." Myc sniffed as he collapsed back into the pillows. Sherlock and Donovan looked at one another then at the doorway as Greg stood there, nearly out of breath from running up four flights of stairs.

"You look absolutely stunning, love." Greg whispered as he made his way to Myc's side. "Honestly, I've never seen you more beautiful than you are right now." Sherlock handed him a damp, cool cloth and Greg nodded his thanks as he tried to wipe Mycroft's look of disbelief from his exhausted face. Sherlock and Donovan slipped quietly from the room and Greg sat down next to his husband. "Sorry it took me so long to get here - traffic was a bitch."

Mycroft tried to smile, but a contraction took his breath away. "Oh....Dammmmmmmnnnnn and blasssst!" He grabbed for Greg's hand and held on until it passed. He opened his eyes to see Greg's astonished face. "Sorry. I -"

Greg shook his head and whispered, "I just don't think I've ever heard you swear out loud before. Don't apologise, Pumpkin, it's quite something."

"Don't make me laugh, Gregory. Can you help me up?"

Greg nodded and lowered the bedrail and helped Mycroft move to the edge of the bed. "Just lean on me, up we go, hold on to me, I'm here, sweetness. I'm here. Just rest for a minute, then we'll try walking, hmm?"

Mycroft inhaled the scent of his Alpha and Greg felt him relax against him. "I'm so glad you're here," he murmured into Greg's neck, feeling Greg's love wrap around him and the babies who were waiting to be born.

 

John stopped Sherlock from pacing in the hallway. "Hey, love."

"John. He's working so hard, he's so tired, I don't know -"

"Sherlock, Greg's with him now, he will be fine."

"I'm just worried, John, what if -"

"Sherlock, he has Greg, he has Donovan and he has you, and he's in hospital. He's going to be fine, I promise. And soon, you will be an uncle to two beautiful boys. Now, you look exhausted, and I bet you haven't eaten since -"

"Last night. I got distracted, with Myc, and Donovan and everything." Sherlock looked into John's eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry. I should have eaten."

John kissed him on the forehead and shook his head. "Tell you what, let me run across the street and get you a sandwich? Just in case you get hungry?"

"And a milkshake?"

"And a milkshake." John grinned and brought Sherlock's hand to his lips. "Back soon. I love you."

Sherlock sighed and whispered, "I love you, too. I should go and wait, it should be anytime now. Thank you -"

"What for?"

"For being here, for being you."

 

Donovan snuggled close to Harry and laid her hands over Izzy. "Soon, Izzy, just not today, okay?"

Harry threaded his fingers with hers and kissed her forehead. "She'll arrive when she's ready, love."

"I know, Harry, I'm not ready yet, just being with Myc reminded me..."

"You'll be brilliant, Donovan, I know it. You'll be ready when it's time."

Donovan opened her eyes and looked at Harry. "You really believe in me, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, Donovan. You can do anything, I honestly believe that. And you are going to be a brilliant Mum."

 

Greg helped Mycroft breathe through another long, hard contraction and felt him shudder against him as his water broke. "Oh." Myc whispered. 

"Yeah, Oh. Are you ready, Myc?"

"Not sure I have much of a choice, Gregory, please -"

Greg nodded and gently helped him back to bed, then opened the door. "Sherlock, Donovan, it's time."


End file.
